


Once Upon A Dream

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: Baekhyun keeps having the same dream.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while listening to Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey.

Baekhyun's dream always started the same. No matter how the dream played out afterwards, it started the same.

Shaky breaths left Baekhyun as he gripped the bow in his right hand, positioned over the G string, ring finger in third position as he got ready for the opening note of the song. The same song no matter how many times he had, had this particular dream.

No conductor. No concert master. Nothing. Just Baekhyun, his cello and what seemed to be endless rows of violinist, violist, cellist, and bassist. Well, endless by the looks of it but the stage seemed rather small compared to the rows and rows of concert hall seats in front of them.

No music stands. No music sheets. No one to count off the tempo or tune them. Everything was already tuned. Somehow Baekhyun knew the music by heart, he could probably play it with his eyes closed. His foot seemed to know the tempo, beginning to tap at a steady beat of 1-2-3-4.

His fingers trembled as a sound of one single, mezzo piano hit on a tenor drum was heard and they crescendo into the wholes notes that acted as what Baekhyun liked to call it, "the backbone of the melody." Whole notes? Easy, Baekhyun thinks when he is awake but in a dream, they seem like a 16th note run set on a allegro tempo.

The vocals of some random girl begins and they all settle at a mezzo forte, enough for them to be heard but more for her to be heard. Singing melodiously against the sounds of violins calling out in hushed tones, E sharp, open A, B flat. Her voice husky enough for a woman but just the right amount to make you get goosebumps. The whole notes shake Baekhyun's cello as he switches from open G to G sharp on the C string. The low rumble of the notes making the cello vibrate against Baekhyun's thighs and against his chest in a pleasant hum.

The strings dig into the tips of his fingertips but he doesn't mind because it brings him peace and tranquility. His wrist flicks as he changes from an upward bow to a downward one, changing the sound of the note by a nick but it still sounds just as fluid and smooth as the other.

He feels the rush, the adrenaline of playing. He feels at home. He feels peaceful and alive. Baekhyun feels as though no one could ruin this moment.

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Baekhyun always hated this part of the dream. He felt like he was being watched. He would switch from bowing the string to pizzicato effortlessly. Then everything seemed to slow down alittle.

He would look up and met his eyes. "The mystery man", Baekhyun stated once while talking to Chanyeol about the reoccurring dream. Baekhyun's breath would catch in his throat as "the mystery man" smiled at him, arm stretch outwards, beaconing Baekhyun to come forward.

Just like that, his cello and the symphony orchestra, disappeared. Baekhyun had no choice but to walk towards him and take his hand. The man smiled at him, reminding Baekhyun of that cat from Alice In Wonderland, who's name he can't bother to remember. It was strangely ... _enchanting_.

The man would wrap an arm around Baekhyun's waist and whisper lowly in his ear, "Welcome Baekhyun."

He voice sent shivers down his spine and he would smile shyly up at him, making the man laugh. "Let's go shall we?" Baekhyun would nod and off they went.

Half walking, half running to the exit. The sound of the symphony and the singing becoming distant. He could see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo waving at him from the cello section, a giggle leaving his mouth.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

The door closed behind them and they were faced with another concert hall. A single spotlight on a grand white piano. Baekhyun could no longer hear the sound of the song. Everything was silent, all you can hear was his breathing and the man's soft laughter. "Come on."

They walked down to the stage and Baekhyun sat down on the piano bench first. His fingers hovering over the keys as he smiled. He hadn't played piano since he graduated high school. The man would sit next to him and whisper in his ear, "Play for me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun did. He played a rendition of the song he played at the beginning of his dream. He speed it up a little bit and added a few accidentals and accents. The man hummed and rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. He would occasionally sing a few lyrics or hit a key that would fit just right in the song. Baekhyun felt relaxed. Being next to him, feeling like he had known him his whole life. As if an old friend were running through his dreams.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

It happens again. The piano disappears, the spotlight shuts off and Baekhyun is standing in the dark. He tells himself to calm down, the dream is almost over anyways, he thinks.

The lights turns on again and familiar hands envelope him. One settles on his waist, the other guides his right hand to his shoulder and grabs the left in his hand. The music starts up again and their ballroom dancing. The man smiles at Baekhyun in a lovely manner, as if Baekhyun is the only person that matters in the world. Baekhyun's laughter fills the air and he rest his head on the man's shoulder.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

"Feels like I've known you forever." Baekhyun says. The man kisses his forehead and smiles. "It would be a lot easier if we did."

Poof. Everything disappears and the dream is over. Baekhyun wakes up with a groan and wipes cold sweat off his forehead. He glances at the clock, 12:45 AM reads back at him in a mocking manner because it's Saturday and he had no classes today. "Not again."

 

 

* * *

 

It's Monday evening when Baekhyun freaks out a little.

"Hey, have you've met the new cellist coming in from California? Apparently he is the best on the west coast." Chanyeol says as they take a dinner break from practice.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Just what we need. Another cocky player. Kyungsoo was enough." Kyungsoo whines. "I am not cocky... anymore." Chanyeol laughs and kisses Kyungsoo softly. "He's just worried about this new guy coming in and possibly being a threat to his first chair position."

Baekhyun throws his napkin at the couple as they laugh. "That is not true. He can have my first chair for all I care."

"I can?" A familiar voice asks from behind him. Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, both of them muffling their laughs into hands. "He's behind me?" They nod.

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt his hand get clammy and his throat dry up. He slowly turns around only be surprised to the fullest.

" _You_." He gasps out.

Staring back at him is the man with the cat like grin from his dreams. His smile is ten times more enchanting in person, Baekhyun thinks. He laughs and Baekhyun thinks it's heavenly.

" _You?_ Excuse you, My name is Jongdae not you. And what might be your name, cutie?"

No, this isn't suppose to be happening.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._


End file.
